


A Midgardian Warrior.

by llama_chan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aged character, Alzheimer's Disease, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Happy Thor, Worthy, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: Short drabbble about Thor meeting Peggy Carter. (Thor thinks of Mjolnir as a person so....)





	A Midgardian Warrior.

Thor heard off the almighty Peggy Carter. A true Midgardian warrior, still going strong at 95. So he went to visit her in the retirement home, she was placed in. He opened the door to her room.  
"You must be Thor, son of Odin."  
"Yes, may I ask how you knew."  
"I may be the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D but that doesn't mean I still don't receive information. Now sit."  
He did as he was told and sat down in the chair beside her, whilst placing Mjölnir on the table.  
"May I hold that?"  
"No, surely it would be too heavy for you."  
"Oh give over, I may be 95 but back in the day I could do 107 one arm push-ups. Now please hand it over."  
He passed her Mjölnir without question. Thor watched carefully as she took the hammer from his grasp.   
The Asgardian was stunned, when she held it without any difficulty. She started tossing it testing its weight and didn't fail in catching it. He couldn't believe his eyes, a 95 year old woman with dementia, was holding Mjölnir. SHE WAS WORTHY!!  
Thor picked up the frail women and started running around the small room shouting "Worthy!" at the top of his lungs.   
"Excuse me young man but who are you? And why the bloody hell do you have hold of me? Put me down right now before my husband comes in and deals with you or I deal with you myself."  
SHE WAS WORTHY!!!   
(Thor would never forget this moment!)


End file.
